The Family Wizard
by revive-the-books
Summary: This is a spin off of Brett Ratner's The Family Man. Draco, a successful business man is about to make the biggest deal of his career, when he wakes up Christmas Eve day in a completely different life. Can he figure out how to get back to his old life? Better yet, will he want to? Dramione
1. Prologue

**AN: This fic will be following the plot line of The Family Man, but with changes that I have added. If you haven't seen The Family Man yet, I recommend it (Nick Cage is great in it). Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or The Family Man. Thanks for reminding me.**

Prologue

Hermione embraced Draco at the local muggle airport. He sighed as he inhaled her scent one more time before he left.

"I'll only be gone for a year, Hermione," he said, pulling back to look into her chocolate eyes. "One year, then I'll be right back."

"Draco, we're only 22, do you really need to do this now? There will be openings at a later day," she said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hermione," Draco began, but Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

"Please Draco," Hermione said when she broke away. "I choose us."

Draco sighed and kissed her again. "I do too," he said. Hermione's face brightened up at this. "But I have to go," she frowned again. "This opportunity will lead me to a better life. It's still only one year, I'll be right back. It'll be like I never even left."

Hermione sighed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I sure hope so," she said. "America is different though. Who knows what kind of business men you will find over there."

Draco laughed and laced his fingers through her's. "I'm just going for work training. What could possibly happen?"

_"This is the final boarding call for flight 394 to New York City. Final boarding call for flight 394,"_ a female voice crackled over the speakers. Draco looked up in amazement, then he picked up his suitcase.

"That's me, Love," he said, pulling Hermione into one last hug.

"I wish you didn't have to go," she whispered into his coat.

"So do I Love, but this is a big opportunity for us. You'll see."

"Alright," she said, gazing up into his silver eyes. "I trust you."

Draco smiled then turned to the boarding area, ready for whatever was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_12 Years Later_

Draco woke in his penthouse, stretched, and smiled. The sun was just coming up, and he could already tell that today was going his way. Being the CEO of _The Malfoy Stock _was not easy, but Draco was a hardworking man who enjoyed being in charge. He quickly got dressed and apparated strait into his office. He sat down at his large desk and began filing through letters that many owls had dropped by.

He had decorated his desk with many pictures and paperweights. There was a photograph of Crabbe, Goyle and him in first year, right next to a different picture of Pansy and him in third year. There was an abundance of signed photographs from different star Quidditch Seekers, including Victor Krum. The players were zooming around their photographs, desperately trying to grab the snitch that hovered lazily over Draco's desk. It was the snitch he was given at the Quidditch World Cup by none other than Adrian Lynch, Ireland's Seeker, right before his forth year. He had different pins that he had earned throughout his schooling: a Potter Sucks Badge; a Prefect Badge; an Inquisitorial Squad Badge; a Head Boy Badge, and an Oxford RA Badge. He had lined them up at the top of his desk, reminding himself of how he got here.

After his father had left him _The Malfoy Stock_ in his will, his mother insisted that he go to a muggle university to amp up his knowledge of the business that was handed to him on a silver platter. While at Oxford, he had studied abroad at Harvard in America for a year, but somehow one year turned into two years, and two years turned into three. He couldn't bring himself to return to England, when all of his friends at Harvard were actual friends, not just some people who had rich families, causing them into a forced friendship for the sake of the pure-blood line. At Harvard, people didn't even know what a pure-blood was, as they were all muggles, and most of the girls he was friends with would beg him to say different phrases, which he complied to without batting an eye. They just couldn't get over the fact that he was British, and Draco liked the warm atmosphere that followed him everywhere he went for a change.

Somewhere during the second year, Hermione had stopped owling him, so she sunk deep into a corner of his mind that he never visited. When he had finally returned to his small flat in Manchester, he had found a note from Hermione that was sent to him six months ago.

_Dearest Draco,_

_It has been several months since you were supposed to return, and I have a strange feeling about your extended stay. I love you more than I can put into words, and I want you to remember that. It is with a heavy heart that I have to end us, because with you gone this long, it has made me lose sight of what is important. I used to sit by my front window, waiting to see you walk up to my door. It was a foolish fantasy that I now realise will never come true. I didn't go into work, and I even stopped talking with Ron and Harry. I hope you can come to terms with the necessity of this action. I don't want to act like this, and you seem to be the source of my behaviour. I will come back for you Love, but first I am going to try and get back on my feet. Take care, and I will see you soon._

_Much love, _

_Hermione_

He never saw her again.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy," a voice sang. Draco looked up and saw Pansy. He smiled and returned her greeting.

"Good morning Mrs Zabinni. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You say that everyday," Pansy said, entering his office. She placed her hands on her hips in mock scolding. Pansy was Draco's secretary, and he couldn't have asked for a better one. She was a motivated worker, and knew just how to lift Draco's spirits, though today he was doing fine on his own.

"I do, don't I? Must be a habit,"

"Well, you have formed a horrible habit." She walked over and placed a memo card on his desk. "Someone just came in for you, but I told her you were busy."

"Who was she?" Draco asked, thoroughly interested.

"You'll have to find out," Pansy said with a wink. She walked towards the door when Draco called out to her.

"Happy Christmas Eve," he said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Happy Christmas Eve to you as well sir."

When she had finally exited his office, Draco quickly grabbed the memo and turned it over, examining the writing on the back. He suddenly stopped when he saw the words Hermione Granger. She had come in to see him? It had been twelve years, what had she wanted? Draco glanced down at his watch. It was exactly 11:30, and he had a meeting in fifteen minutes. He packed up some files and started walking to Meeting Room J. He had a business proposal worth one billion pounds to finalize, and this was not something he would let Hermione Granger distract him from.

As he passed Pansy's desk, she tossed him a banana. "It's obvious you haven't eaten yet, and this will give your brain a boost. Now go make some money so you can give me a raise."

Draco laughed and peeled the skin off of the yellow fruit. He ate it rather fast as he walked determinedly to the conference room.

"Hey there, Hot Shot, what's the rush?" Theodore Nott said, falling into step with Draco.

"Oh, just finalizing a business deal with _Nott a Problem. _You know, that one little business that makes crappy gadgets for wizarding families that are too disorganized to do things themselves."

"I wouldn't really call that a small business, Draco," Theo laughed, pushing his dark fringe out of his eyes. They entered the conference room together and Draco started the meeting. At the end, he and Theo signed a ton of paperwork and shook hands.

"Congrats on the business deal," Theo said, grasping Draco's hand in his own.

"And to you, old friend," Draco replied.

Theo left the room and Draco called Blaise, Astoria, Goyle, and Millicent to the room. When they arrived, he invited them to sit as he paced in front of a large window overlooking the Thames River.

"Given that we have just made an impressive sum of money, we will have to work harder to prove we deserve it, which is why you are all expected to be here tomorrow," Draco stopped his pacing and turned to look at them. They were all staring at him in disbelief.

"But sir," Goyle said, furrowing his brow. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

Draco looked at Goyle nonchalantly. "And?" he asked.

"I'll be here bright and early, sir," Goyle grumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you all understand. Have a good Christmas Eve, and I'll see you tomorrow."

The disgruntled employees exited the room, one by one, leaving Draco by himself. He didn't want to have to call his friends away from their families on Christmas, but he didn't have a choice. He had already heard people talking about how he wasn't good enough for his job. He needed to prove himself a strong worker and leader.

He left the office and apparated to a small wizard shop on the outskirts of London. It was nearly 17:00 and he hadn't had a thing to eat since the banana. He roamed the shelves, sifting through boxes of Bertie and Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Skiving Snackboxes. When he finally found a cauldron cake to his liking, he began to approach the register when a different wizard busted through the door, shoved Draco into a rack of Daily Prophets, and ran up to the register, waving a slip of paper in the air.

"Do you do the muggle lottery?" the dark-skinned wizard demanded. Then man at the register nodded slowly, drinking in the newcomers details. "Well I've got a winner right here," the man said, slamming the ticket down onto the countertop.

"No, no you don't," the man at the register said. "I know who you are, Note, and I know what you do. You are not getting anything from here."

Note glowered at the man and pushed the ticket closer to him. "You haven't even looked at the ticket, man! Just look at the ticket! This is for real!"

"No, you need to leave. Get out!" the man yelled back at him.

"Hey, let's just calm down," Draco said, cautiously approaching the two.

Suddenly, Note pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Draco. "Stay out of this Dr" Note warned. "Stay out of this, or I blow your head off."

**AN: Hey Guys! I would have uploaded this sooner, but then Pinterest happened... Sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapater. Let me know what you think about this by leaving me a review. I want to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
